Laguatan
General Information Fetishist|culture = Berber (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|government = Chiefdom - Tribal Despotism|rank = Duchy|development = 3 (350-438) 6 (439-522, 533-542) 14 (523-532) |capital = Sirt (355)|tag = LAG}} is a Fetishist Berber Chiefdom located in the Tripolitania area of the Maghreb region, North Africa. In it's start in year 350 the country borders Hellenic controlled provinces from the east and from the west, and Fetishist in the south. After some small expansions in the Tripolitania area for a few centuries, will get integrated into in the year 543. Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Tripolitania * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Tunisian *** Primary Culture is Berber ** Capital is located in the Area(s): Tripolitania or Fezzan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** Own core province(s): Leptis (354) and Thubactis (2589) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Sirt (355) *** Own core province(s): Tacape (353) * Effect(s): ** Leptis (354) becomes the capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Tunisian becomes the new Primary Culture ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Tripolitania ** The type of Government changes to Monarchy ** Gain government reform Autocracy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Berber Ideas and Traditions Form Tunisian Nation * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary culture is Tunisian *** Primary Culture is Berber **** Capital is in the Area: Tunisia, Fezzan, Tripolitania or Djerba ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** does NOT exist ** Is not at war ** Is not a subject nation ** Not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Tunis (341) and Souss (2584) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province(s): Kef (2583) *** Owns core province(s): Trablusgarp (354) * Effect(s): ** Tunis (341) becomes the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Primary Culture changes to Tunisian ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Tunisia ** If the country is a Tribe then: *** It becomes a Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Tunisian Ideas and Traditions Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:Fetishist countries Category:African countries Category:Chiefdom countries Category:Berber countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Rise of the Sassanids Category:Tribal Despotism countries